ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 455 (15th June 1989)
Plot Ali secretively blockades the side door to the café in the early morning with bins and cardboard. Junior has been crying. Carmel learns it is because Melody's father has stopped him from seeing her. Ian notices smoke coming from the café. He rushes on in. Pete follows him in and drags him out - the café is on fire. Trevor tells Mo that he was fired because he was caught putting the materials he stole from his workplace back, like Mo suggested he did. Mo feels bad. Ali walks into the café and pretends he does not know what has happened. Ian knows that Ali set fire to the café deliberately and tells him he has no choice now but to sign it over to him because of his stupidity. Matthew finds amusement out of Junior's misfortune. Mo encourages Frank to hire Trevor until he finds himself another job. Trevor starts working at The Vic but is quickly moved to the car lot when he starts pouring away unfinished drinks for the customers. Dot visits Ali at the café and is shocked to see what has happened. She learns that Ian is buying the business off of him and that he set fire to the café himself out of desperation. Simon takes a phone call at The Vic from the relief manager company. He feels used for being asked to manage because no one else from a company was available. Mo has a meeting with Mr. Rhodes and a councillor about the community centre. She enjoys winding Mr. Rhodes up again. Simon goes to see Sharon at her flat and answers her phone for her. It is the bank. He tells her it is probably regarding her overdraft. She gets hesitant and dismissive over it. Trevor causes parts of the cars he cleans to fall off because of how vigorous he is when he cleans them. Matthew tries being nice to Junior, but he does not appreciate it. Sharon phones the bank and asks for a mortgage, but she is rejected. Frank sees Ali and offers him a job at his car lot. He is thrilled by the offer and accepts. Ian takes Cindy into the café and shows off their new enterprise. He is excited for what the future has to hold, unlike Cindy. Cast Regular cast *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Cindy - Michelle Collins *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Mo - Edna Dore *Frank - Mike Reid *Trevor - Phil McDermott *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Carmel - Judith Jacob *Matthew - Steven Hartley *Junior - Aaron Carrington *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Pete - Peter Dean Guest cast *Charlie Cotton - Christopher Hancock *Mr. Rhodes - Syd Williams *Councillor - Michael Robbins Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *The Queen Victoria - Upstairs flat *3B Albert Square - Living room/kitchen *43A Albert Square - Kitchen and front room *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Café Osman *Turpin Way Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'See how it is round here Councillor? We're all one big happy family.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 14,010,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1989 episodes